a quien mas quiero
by retakelike
Summary: songfic de evangelion veanlo


Notas del autor:

Tanto los personajes como la cancion no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo lo tome con fines de expresion por lo mucho que me gustan ambas cosas y crei que seria genial.

Empecemos:

En el departamento de Misato, ya era de noche, todos sus habitantes estaban durmiendo Misato en su típicas ropas de trabajo, al parecer ni bien llego se desplomo en su cama a dormir y Asuka que solo dormía con una blusa y pantaletas.

En medio de la noche un joven de ojos azules, vestido en sus típicas ropas de escolar se asomaba en silencio hacia el balcón del departamento.

Miró el cielo despejado,-una placentera noche- pensó para sus adentros, era un momento único en la cual todo era pacifico.

Esa noche era perfecta la Luna en lo alto, el paisaje de la ciudad a la vista, sintió el deseo de compartirlo con una pelirroja que por asares del trabajo vivía junto a ella y que él a su parecer no era del agrado de ella.

Luego de tanto meditar articuló las palabras que su corazón sentía

"_**Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta"**_

Empezó a cantar

"_**tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta"**_

La voz se escuchaba por todo el departamento

"_**aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte"**_

Misato no se despertaba por nada, por el contrario una joven pelirroja se despertaba pesadamente, preguntándose de donde venia esa canción

"_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte"**_

Sin preocuparse por cambiarse busco el dueño de aquella voz

La voz la atrajo hasta el balcón, obviamente estuvo lo suficientemente alejada para que el dueño de la voz no la viera.

"_**La luz ya, no alcanza… "**_

No lo creía ahí estaba Shinji asomado en el balcón y estaba cantando

"_**no quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalza…"**_

"_**Un ángel te cuida…"**_

La pelirroja solo se quedo viéndolo, disfrutando de tal espectáculo

"_**y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida…"**_

Shinji comenzaba sentirse liberado

"_**Y aléjate de mi amor..."**_

"_**Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo..."**_

"_**No soy quien en verdad parezco..."**_

"_**y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO"**_

Todo en el departamento era inundado por la melodía de la canción

En su emoción Shinji se sentó al borde del balcón

"_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

"_**y quieres tu correr el riesgo"**_

Asuka se sorprendió de tal asaña tal vez estaba volviéndose loco

"_**veras que soy realmente bueno"**_

"_**en engañar y hacer sufrir"**_

"_**a quien más quiero"**_

"_**a quien más quiero"**_

Asuka solía molestar mucho a Shinji pero en ese momento solo se quedo perpleja mirándolo, admirando lo guapo que se veía; eso ultimo ni ella lo creía haber pensado.

"_**aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco"**_

Shinji comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música sobre el filo del borde

"_**quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto…"**_

La única preocupada era Asuka

"_**aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte"**_

"_**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte"**_

En un arranque de emociones se paraba lentamente sobre el borde del balcón

"**La luz ya, no alcanza..."**

Subía el tono de voz

"_**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..."**_

"_**Un Ángel te cuida..."**_

"_**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida..."**_

Asuka salía de su escondite preocupada de que Shinji se cayera

"_**Y aléjate de mi amor..."**_

"_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...**_

"_**No soy quien en verdad parezco...**_

"_**Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**_

Shinji se movía de lado a lado sobre el balcón, sin temor a nada solo cantaba"

"_**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**_

Asuka se acercaba hacia Shinji lentamente

"_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo"**_

"_**Veras que soy realmente bueno"**_

"_**En engañar y hacer sufrir"**_

"_**Y hacer llorar"**_

"_**A quien más quiero…"**_

Shinji se dio cuenta de la presencia de Asuka y lejos de sorprenderse solo dirigió la mirada sobre ella, aun estando de pie en el balcón y Asuka mirándolo como si fuese otro Shinji, cosa que descarto al confirmar los mismos ojos azules que tanto amaba; Shinji continuo cantando.

"_**Y aléjate de mi amor"**_

"_**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo"**_

"_**No soy quien en verdad parezco"**_

"_**y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO"**_

Y como ironía de la canción Shinji se dejo caer de espaldas del balcón, Asuka aterrada se acerco al balcón para confirmar el cuerpo sobre el asfalto y no vio nada

"_**Si aun no me lo crees amor~"**_

Escucho la voz de Shinji sobre el techo

"_**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo" **_

Subió la escalera lo más rápido que pudo

"_**Veras que soy realmente bueno"**_

"_**En engañar y hacer sufrir"**_

Asuka abrió la puerta de golpe, y ahí estaba Shinji, no lo creía.

Shinji se acercaba hacia una agitada Asuka como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. La tomo de la cintura la acerco suavemente hacia su cuerpo y le ofreció un tierno beso

"_**A quien más quiero"**_

La beso de nuevo

"_**A quien más quiero"**_

Shinji – dijo Asuka

El ojiazul la callo con un fuerte abrazo – olvídalo – dijo Shinji susurrándole al oído

Asuka se sintió débil; cuando despertó estaba en su habitación se cambió, y se dirigió a desayunar, al parecer todo fue una horrible pesadilla, como iba a creer que el idiota que tenía delante de él se vería tan atractivo bajo la luz de la luna.

-Oye Asuka – Shinji llamaba a la pelirroja

-Que quieres baka – respondía mal humorada

-El cielo nocturno es precioso, ¿no lo crees?- pregunto el ojiazul

He aquí una pista tal vez todo lo que soñó no era mentira, quizás era verdad y si lo era el beso que recibió fue.

_es que antes de que llegaras tuvimos una misión, Ayanami y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento con el quinto ángel, donde todo tokyo estaba a oscuras y era fascinante el cielo nocturno…- continuo Shinji

Y para que lo hiso, ni bien termino recibió el puño de la ira de la pelirroja

-eres un idiota me voy – enfurecida Asuka se fue golpeando la puerta a su atrás y dejano a un Shinji en el suelo.

Shinji solo miraba la dirección hacia donde había salido la pelirroja bajo la mirada, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, sonrió levemente y se toco los labios, aun en el suelo dijo:

A quien más quiero, no es así Asuka.

Notas del autor:

esta musiquita me a estado carcomiendo la cabeza como un amv de evangelion si os gusto en buena hora, anden reviews y si no les gusto lo lamento pero era algo que sentia la necesidad de escribir.

gracias


End file.
